You Were Mine
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Sad songshot from Bren's POV. Lyrics are from the song 'You were mine' by the Dixie Chicks. Please review!Second song is 'Forget about us' By Tim McGraw. And I don't own anything at all, not the songs, and not Bones.
1. You were mine

**DIXIE CHICKS**

**"You Were Mine"**

I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone

I sit here in my apartment, thinking of him. I wonder what he is doing while I drown in my misery. He's probably out with Sara.

Her. Sara. THE girl of HIS dreams. There was no more late night chinese, no more 'Hey Bones, we have a case!', no more... no more Booth.

And it is all my fault. If I hadn't been so... stubborn, if I hadn't argued, if I hadn't said those things. If we had worked it out. If, if, if. Too many if's. I just want him back. 

As I think it over, that argument, I realize just how silly it was. I wanted a gun, he wouldn't give me one. As simple as that.

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine 

I dream about him. Horrible, taunting, bloody dreams. I wake up crying, repeating his name endlessly, screaming in frustration. How could she just steel my partner, my Booth, when he was with me for 3 years or more? He said he'd never leave.

But he did. He left me just like everyone else.

I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay 

Married. That is one word I thought I would never use in relation to myself. I was MARRIED to Seeley Booth. And then we argued, and it was over.

But before that dreaded disagreement, we were so happy, so much in love. As I flip through the scrap book, the only thing I have left of him; pictures, I hope that he will come home. I pray to the God I don't belive in to send him home to me. But I know that won't happen.

I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind 

It is so hard for me not to march up to his door and demand that he rethink. That he look me in the eye and tell me he doesn't love me. Some days I think that I can change his mind, and others it seems frutile.

I Remember When You Were Mine

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok, so it's not my usual fluff filled ditty, but I heard the song and couldn't get it out of 'me head. Review!


	2. Forget about us

Awww. Just writing this is making me cry... Review! Song is 'Forget about us' by Tim McGraw.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Im gonna drive on out to the river tonight  
Find a quiet spot, turn on my parking lights  
Im gonna drink some beers, try to catch a buzz  
Turn my radio up and forget about us 

Bones. I miss calling her Bones.

Sarah, now THAT was a mistake. She didn't last two months, and I lost my Bones. Tonight I am going to drive until I am lost, then I'll park, crank the radio and drown my misery in beer. Sounds like a good plan to me.

Why can't I get her out of my head?

Im gonna lay me down on the hood of this car  
Make another wish upon a falling star  
Im gonna think again about the way it was  
Im gonna close my eyes and forget about us 

I am lying on the hood of my SUV, watching the stars burn slowly, millions of miles away. As my mind wanders, I think of our wedding day. WEDDING DAY! I was married to the woman of my dreams, and then I just let her go.

A lone tear slips down my cheek as I think of her. Closing my eyes with a sigh, I let my mind go blank. Thinking of her is just too painful.

I know it wont be easy but Ive got a plan  
To just let my memory let go of your hand  
Im gonna miss your touch  
But I know I must forget about us 

She is probably working. She's gotten over me, and locked that precious heart of hers back up. There is nothing left for me here.

By the third beer I have decided to put in for a tranfer when I get back to work on Monday.

And when the morning sun burns across my face  
Ill put my shirt back on, get up and walk away  
Im gonna climb my frame onto a greyhound bus  
Take a little blue pill and forget about us 

I woke slowly the next morning, the sun beating down on my face. I picked myself up and went to start the car. The engine rolled over but remained stubbornly still._ She was stubborn too. _

A bus stopped next to my car and an elderly driver asked if I needed a lift. Nodding, I clambered on to the bus, ready to start a new life.

Because I knew it was too painful when she had already moved on.

(spoken):  
By the time I get to phoenix, I wont know your name  
Those soft green eyes, your warm skin  
And the way you say good morning  
Ill be alright


	3. WhyWeSaidGoodbye:YouGetUsedToSomebody

The songs are "I Guess You Get Used To Somebody" and "Why we said goodbye" by Tim Mcgraw. I blended and changed the lyrics a bit, and I don't own anything.

This was written quickly, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of updates on No One Cares, I have been writing the ABC's and some other things. Don't worry, I'll get back to it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning  
But I must've been dreaming  
And in the middle of the night without a warning  
I thought I heard you breathing  
Me and my so-called independence   
I've got this loneliness that's so relentless

The Phoenix Field Office. What an unoriginal name. Well, here I am. I rented a small manageable apartment and spent my first lonely night there. I woke up in the middle of the night, and I thought I heard her breathing next to me. I reached over- nothing. A cold, lonely, empty bed. Letting my mind wander, I started to think of all the good times I spent with her.

I remember Sunday mornings walking on the beach  
And that place we'd stop for breakfast with the old red vinyl seats  
The hours of the tide chart  
The way the sunlight dance upon your face

That antique roller coaster you just had to ride  
I remember how you laughed at the terror in my eyes  
The color and the detail  
Just like it was yesterday

I remember when we went to that fair with Parker. The two of them wanted to go on this old roller coaster, and I kept saying it wasn't stable and that it would collapse. Man, that was the rustiest thing I have ever seen, but how could I resist a pout from both my son AND my Bones? I got on, eyes wide and gripping the sides of the small, wooden car tightly. She laughed. LAUGHED. At me! ME! I remember scowling at her, but that scowl turned into a grin at her happy face.

I remember it as if it was yesterday, how we walked on the beach afterworlds, Bones and Parker chasing the waves. We stopped to eat at this old diner, with these nostalgic red seats. 

I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around  
I guess you get used to the way they make you happy  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much  
I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved

I miss her. I miss that feeling of security. Now I'm in Phoenixfar away from her, from Parker, from my old life. That's what I wanted, wasn't it? The freedom, the independence, just me myself and I.

Well, this sucks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

I kinda miss those rambling conversations  
Where we'd talk about nothing  
The way you always made me laugh at my frustrations  
Baby that was something  
I should've been careful what I wished for   
'Cause I've got my freedom and so much more 

I sat in my office, head in my hands. I haven't gotten any work done because I can't concentrate. It had been this way since he left. SIX MONTHS! Cam threatened to fire me unless I got my act together.

I missed the banter, the bickering. I could always tell Booth how I felt, I could yell at him and he'd know I didn't mean it. We would 'argue' all the time, and the back and forth seemed to complete us. We could bicker about absolutely nothing, but it kept us grounded. He could always make me laugh when I was angry, cry when I was happy. The mix of emotions was confusing, but it felt right. Now I was single, free, and hating every second of it.

I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around  
I guess you get used to the way they make you happy  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much  
I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved 

Booth made me feel sooooo much. He could cheer me up and brighten my day with just one glance, one charm smile, one word. I went to bed one night and woke up the next morning - he was gone, just like my parents left me. Oh God.

Tears came to my eyes as I thought about Booth leaving. He was just like _them_. All the people in my life leave me. No one cares anymore.

The little voice in my head is telling me that I'm wrong. He cared.

And I remember how you held me the night my father died  
I didn't have to tell you  
I just broke down and cried  
You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life  
And I just cant remember why we said goodbye

My father died in a tragic accident. He was killed when he got into a fight with another prisoner. I remember that night vividly. I was sitting in my office when I go the call. I must have sat there for an hour, phone in hand, in pure shock, before Booth found me. I didn't even have to tell him, he knew something was wrong. Before I knew it, I was in his arms sobbing my heart out. He held me, comforted me, everything was ok. Why the hell did I let him go?

I was feeling restless, so I went to Cam and told her that I was taking a two week vacation. I was going to Phoenix because there was a body found there and I was going to help with the ID. It was supposed to be a few hundred years old. 

Up and down this boardwalk lonely people sit  
I know it wasn't perfect but nothin ever is  
The sails out in the harbor  
Are searching for the wind

I strolled along the boardwalk, watching the people just like me. They are looking for some grip on life, some way to get away. I sat down on a bench and watched the boats sail around, thinking some more. There was a man sitting on a bench across from me, about a hundred feet away. He looked like I felt: sad, depressed, just barely getting by.

I just had to call you, I had to hear your voice  
And tell you I still love you we still have a choice  
You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life  
And I just cant remember why we said goodbye

The body I worked on was pretty interesting. It was at least two hundred years old, so there was no ID. He died of natural causes, but I found out that the man had broken his arm at a young age from a fight. It was truly fascinating.

But it just barely kept my mind off him. I pulled out my phone and stared at it. Something in me made me want to call him, to dial his phone number, to hear his voice.

My hand was shaking as I dialed the familiar number. I'd dialed it so many times these last few months. I had never once pressed call. But this time I did, something tells me to.

As I listened to it ring, the man on the bench's phone rings. He picked it up as I hear my old partner answer.

"Booth." He answered. I stared at the phone. Then I looked up at the man, back to the phone and up at the man again. "Listen, if you're not going to talk, I'm gonna hang up." I couldn't talk- I was frozen. I stared at the man on the bench until he snapped his phone shut with a huff. 

"Booth." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. As if some force drew them there, the man on the bench's eyes snapped to mine. I felt myself start shaking as tears trailed down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed in and out slowly, trying not to hyperventilate. When I opened them again, I let out a squeak of surprise and jumped up off the bench. He was standing in front of me.

"Seeley?" I ask, disbelieving, sniffling slightly.

"Bones? Is that really you?" He asked softly, his voice washing over me. Involuntarily, I let out a whimper. How could he be here? Why did he leave me? I didn't mean to push him away.

Everything I do  
Leads back to you  
I know I just cant let us go 

I couldn't lose him again. This was too hard. Why did he have to come back into my life? So, I'd called him- but I didn't really want to see him. It was too painful.

There must have been a reason, but I cant remember now  
I know if I could hold you we could work it out  
You're sewn into the fabric the pieces of my life  
And boy lets give it one more try  
Cause I just cant remember why we said goodbye

I did the only thing I could think of. I launched myself into his arms and clung to his neck, sobbing. I was aware only of his hands stroking my back comfortingly and my ragged breathing. Gulping, I tried to slow my breathing.

"Shhh. It's ok Bones. I'm here now." He soothed. That snapped me back to reality. I pulled back from him.

"You left me! You- you were with Sarah. We had _one_ disagreement! I thought we could work through these things, but NO. You just up and left me!" I sobbed harder, wrapping my arms around myself. When he reached for me a second time, I shrank away from him. Hurt flashed through his eyes at my actions.

"Bones, I didn't want to leave you. You wouldn't listen, and I thought we both needed the space." He explained, but I didn't want to listen.

"SPACE is when you avoid me for a few days! Not move half way across the country! Did you even think of calling and telling me you put in for a transfer? What about you son? He's been spending every afternoon with me at the lab. Every night when I drop him off at home, he asks where his daddy is. I always have to break his little heart and tell him that you haven't called yet. SIX MONTHS, BOOTH!" I cried harder and sunk to the ground. "Six-", sniff, "Dam...months, Booth. I didn't know where you were. You could have been dead for all I knew. Dammit, Booth, I can't do this." I curled into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt him crouch next to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't do what, Bones?" He asked softly.

"I can't... you can't... WE can't!" I said, frustrated. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"You still wear your ring." He murmured. I met his gaze and smiled for the first time.

"Well, we ARE still married, you dummy." He grinned back at me before tugging me into a hug and burying his face in my neck.

"I guess we are." He mumbled. "God, I missed you, Bones."

"Don't call me Bones." I mumbled back, smiling goofily for the first time in months.

"That's my girl." He said, kissing the top of my head. I knew in that moment that we were going to be ok.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I didn't know what to do. Bren had taken off for a week, and I hadn't heard anything from her. She usually called me. Frustrated, I walked over to my husband.

"Hodgie! Bren still isn't back yet! Do you think you could-"

"No, Ange. I'm not going to track her down. She'll come back soon enough. You know Brennan, she needs her space." He said, and I knew he was right.

We both turned to face the door when a familiar sound reached our ears. Bren was bickering with someone. She was back! I raced around the platform to greet her, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come on, Booth! Where's the body? Please??" I heard her whine. Wait, Booth?!

"Bones, I told you it will be here in a few minutes! Now please, go tell Angela that you're back before-" He stopped at the sight of me, standing in front of them, my jaw practically on the floor.

"Are you real?" I asked, reaching out to poke Booth in the chest. Yep, defiantly solid.

"Of course he's real, Ange. I'm back, by the way." She said.

"I can see that, sweetie." I said slowly, still gaping at them. "Where'd you find him?" I asked, turning to Bren.

"She didn't find me, I found her. Wandering downtown Phoenix, looking lost and lonely- ouch! Bones!" Booth complained when she punched him in the arm.

"Actually, we kind of found each other." Bren said, shrugging. 'In more way than one', I thought. Not able to contain myself any longer, I let out a loud squeal and grabbed both of them in a hug.

"So are you back for good?!" I asked excitedly.

"I guess so. Cullen said that Bones has been a real pain in the ass, refusing to work with anyone else, so he's glad to have me back." Booth said, shrugging.

"He said that?" Bren asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, not in those exact words, but yeah."

"I was _not_ a pain. I just refused to work with any other agents. They were all snobs and wouldn't let me go out in the field. Agent Summers even tried to take my gun from me! I had to deck him." Booth was gaping at her by now, and I was chuckling.

"Yeah, she flipped him over her shoulder, put her heel at his throat and wrenched the gun out of his hand. I have a video of it, if you want to watch, Booth. It's hilarious." I said, remembering that day with a grin on my face.

"Bones! You attacked another agent? What else happened?" Booth asked, concerned.

"Well, I didn't ACTUALLY go to jail, Cullen managed to let them take the cuffs off me before I had to stay the whole night..." She explained.

"JAIL? When did this happen??" He asked, outraged and protective.

"Right after I decked Summers. He freaked and cuffed me, and then dragged me into a holding cell at the Hoover. I'm fine, it was actually quite fascinating to experience everything from a suspects' point of view. You really should be nicer to your suspects, it's not fun when you have an agent yelling in your face." Brennan said, an innocent look on her face.

"You- jail- be nicer to my suspects? Fascinating experience? Are you ok Bones?"

"Yes, why?"

"You... never mind. Your body's here, go grab Zack and we'll get started." I stared as they walked off, bickering non-stop.

For the first time in months, our family was complete.


End file.
